


Night Out

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the tavern, you raised your drink to your lips, and took a sip while you listened to the conversations around you “are you having fun yet?” You asked the cloaked king to your right “is this dump where everyone comes” Thranduil asked looking at the glass with a disgusted face “its not that bad, it has a certain charm to it” you replied putting down your glass and taking the glass out of his hand and wiping it with your sleeve and handed it back to him “what are we doing here (y/n)?” “You wanted to know your people, this is how you get to know them.”

Walking to the bar you got two more drinks, wiping the glass before you returned to the table and handed the king his drink sitting back down you looked over all everyone in the tavern arm wrestling and sharing jokes and some were already far too drunk to stand “they’re acting like fools” Thranduil huffed “Really? Here too? They’re having a good time, maybe you should try it Thranduil" snapping his head to you “there should be a King in there somewhere (y/n) and what do you mean here too?” “You are elf-kind you lot always act like fools and I’m human and in here titles mean nothing your majesty” you said sarcastically watching Thranduil face twist into his icy glare, moving closer to him “remember that look doesn’t work on me, it may scare your people but not me, have some fun for once in your life” you said while smirking and winking at him before you moved back earning another huff from Thranduil “I don’t know why I have to hide myself away” “because if they knew their king was in their company, you wouldn’t see the real side of them” getting a nod from the king he turned his eyes back to everyone while you smirked into your drink.

….

“Last call people” looking up at the barkeep’s voice your eyes shifted around and you saw nearly everyone passed out, laughing to yourself you turned to see Thranduil was trying so hard to keep his eyes open, you were sure you had drank the tavern dry with your whole table filled with empty glasses, getting to your feet you looked at the king “time to return you to Mirkwood and get you to bed” “Greenwood” Thranduil muttered “what?” you asked as you pulled him to his feet “it was known as Greenwood before” Thranduil said sending you a drunken smile, nodding “good to know” you said as you walked him towards the exit trying to dodge all the passed out elves and humans, stepping into the night air you watched the king try and keep his balance making you giggle at his hands spread out to the side of him.

Walking back to the palace you listened to all the muttering Thranduil was doing trying to keep a straight face “I thought you could hold your drink Thranduil?” You finally said after listening to his rambles “three inches…you can’t do anything with three inches! Ask any woman they’ll tell you” Thranduil said as he placed his hand on your shoulder to keep himself from falling over “was that a problem at one point?” You asked out of confusion “(y/n), I’m just letting you know” looking around and seeing no one Thranduil continued “mines bigger than three inches” he giggled out sending you a wink as he walked on leaving you standing there feeling the blush creeping on your face at the drunken kings confession.

….

Closing the doors to the palace you turned to see Legolas standing there and looking at his Father shaking his head “his drunk, he never gets drunk, (y/n) what did you do to him?” “I haven’t even done anything” You said crossing your arms as you and Legolas watched the drunk king zigzagged down the hall “elves can hold their drink far more than humans, you have done something” Legolas whispered to you “well I may have been getting him doubles all night, while not drinking myself, your father needed to loosen up” you whispered back getting a grin from the prince “where is she” Thranduil shouted making you and Legolas share a look then back to the king “who, father?” he asked making the king turn around “there she is” Thranduil said while pointing to you “me?” You asked pointing to yourself and getting a nod from him “my room is this way (y/n), come on we have time to talk after sex” dropping your mouth open you watched as Thranduil passed out and fell to the floor, turning to see the shit eating grin on Legolas’s face you shook your head “That’s not even a situation, I’ll leave your father to you Legolas" you said as you turned and walked towards the guest chambers hearing Legolas shout “great, thank you!” making you shout back “you’re very welcome.”


	2. Morning After

Walking out of your chamber your mind was still going over Thranduil’s drunken actions, pulling out of your memories you heard footsteps behind you turning you saw Legolas smiling at you while carrying a tray of breakfast, coffee and today’s appointments for the king “It took me a full hour to get him to bed last night (y/n)” “well I went right to sleep” “lucky for some, can you hold this please?” Taking the tray from him you looked back up at him and noticed the grin “Legolas?” “Take that to the king” he said as he turned around and headed back down the hall “I’m going to kill you” you shouted after him only getting a laugh in return. 

Knocking on the king’s chamber door you entered, making your way to the bed you saw Thranduil laying there rubbing his head, “Good morning” you shouted smirking “Is it? Sure doesn’t feel like it” Thranduil said back with a husky voice making your shiver, walking to the side of the bed you looked down at the king noticing how his hair laid perfectly across his shoulders, trying to keep your thoughts clean “right here is your breakfast and coffee, so you need to sit up” you said, watching Thranduil move to a sitting position you placed the tray on his lap and took the appointments notes.

“Did I do anything…. bad last night?” Thranduil asked keeping your eyes on the notes you shook your head, “No, you didn’t why?” “I don’t remember anything” moving your eyes from the notes to Thranduil’s blue ones a small smile slide onto your face “we talked and we drank, that’s all” nodding his head “please read” he asked while reaching for his coffee.

Reading the notes you looked up and couldn’t keep the giggle in “What are you doing?” You asked “I’m patiently waiting for my coffee to lie to me how productive I’m gonna be today…” Thranduil replied “Your the king if you want to pull a sicky, you can” you said as you stood and took the tray from his lap, watching him roll back over and pull the covers over his head, you giggled “I’ll leave you to it then” exiting his chamber you were met by Legolas “so he doesn’t remember last night?” “Not got a clue and it needs to stay that way Legolas” you said as you walked along the halls not noticing the grin on the prince’s face.


	3. Afternoon Acknowledgement

Turning you looked back to the Kings room to ask Legolas something but he was gone "damn elves" you muttered to yourself as you walked towards the kitchen with the empty tray, your mind was going over the whole night and that morning “what is Legolas up to?” You asked yourself as he was always getting you to do something with the king, but you couldn’t deal with that the now, you had to get to the meeting room for the trade agreement between the elves and the humans.

….

Watching everyone leaving the meeting room you stood with you King and walked towards the exit of Mirkwood, he would be going home with the new agreement, and you needed to tell him you had to stay a few more weeks, handing him the agreement “everything is in order your majesty, and I shall be returning in a few weeks” “I thought you would be coming home with us (y/n)” “she still has some duties here” hearing Thranduil’s voice you both turned your head towards him, “I am sorry I missed the meeting, I had another matter to deal with” Thranduil said making you smirk knowing it was his hangover, dropping the smirk when both kings looked at you “whenever you make it home, it will make your mother happy” the king spoke turning towards his horse “I know my majesty” you said as you bowed your head watching them leave. 

“How does your king know your mother?” Thranduil asked once they were out of earshot turning to him you smirked “it might have something to do with them being married” “yes that is…… you’re a princess!?” Thranduil said as he looked at you with a shocked face “the youngest, anything you need?” You replied still smirking at Thranduil’s face knowing he was lost in his thoughts “Ooh this is different….” Thranduil whispered out making you giggle “I’ll be in the library if you need me” you said as you turned and left the shock elvenking staring at the ground, walking past Legolas you smirked at the prince “I think I broke your father” you said without stopping confusing the prince “you’ll find him at the gates Legolas” you shouted as you made your way into the library.

….

“Father?” Legolas asked to the back of the king after a long search for him but finally finding him in his chambers “She’s a princess” “who father?” “(y/n), the human king is her father, she is a princess and she is staying in the guest chambers” Thranduil said as he turned to face his son paler then normal “she’s a princess!? Well that changes things” Legolas spoke while taking a seat “Son tell me everything I did last night, my memory is slowly coming back but I’m sure I stepped out of line” Thranduil said as he took a seat and listened to his son.

Hearing your name you looked up from the book you were reading coming face to face with one of the guards “lady (y/n), the king is asking to see you” nodding you placed the book down “where is he and why are you now calling me lady?” “I will take you to him, my lady” the guard spoke turning on his heel, following him through the halls he stopped in front of the king’s chamber and knocked on the door, opening the door Thranduil greeted you “Princess (y/n), I just wanted to….” “Just (y/n)” you said as you cut Thranduil off watching him nod and walk back into his room as you followed saying “You know why I stopped you? Calling me princess?“ “Cause I let you?” Thranduil replied offering you a seat “No, it’s still you, because if you knew who I was you wouldn’t have been yourself around me, like your doing now” “but you’re a princess” “only in title, Thranduil I thought our night out would have proved that to you” “yes it did, but it has come to my attention that I stepped over the line while being drunk” “Legolas told you didn’t he?” you asked as you stood up and headed for the door “I can’t believe he would do that, it was just a drunken ramble……” grabbing your hand Thranduil turned you to face him “Are you going to talk the entire time? I am trying to say sorry" “Thranduil you don’t…..” “I know I don’t need to say sorry (y/n), but I am, I am sorry for last night and I’m not even sorry about this” before you could say anything Thranduil had pulled you into a passionate kiss, you felt yourself melt into his embrace as you kissed back, only stopping for air you smiled up at him “well I need to meet your father probably now” Thranduil said making you laugh, “you had the chance this morning, but your hangover must have been bad” “about that” he said raising an eyebrow “I’m in trouble now” you said with a smirk “so much trouble” Thranduil said with a large smirk of his own, as he pulled you towards the bed.


End file.
